Recuerdos
by Pastl-Rose
Summary: El entrego sus recuerdos a la causa en medio de dolor, el recuerdo de su amor.


La guerra estaba en calma, se sentía como la tormenta estaba próxima, aún faltaba lo peor y aunque muchos habían dado ya sus vidas aún no estaba cerca a ser el final. La serpiente seguía viva y según la visión Voldemort se encontraba en el embarcadero a donde el y sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron, corrían.

Pero no llegaron a tiempo. El cuerpo de su antiguo profesor cayó y ellos solo veían desde su escondite como Nagini, bajo las órdenes de su amo, se lanzaba una y otra vez sobre Snape. Quería salir, algo le decía que debía, quizá el Heroísmo idiota de Gryffindor que aún no dominaba o solo cansado de ver tantos cuerpos sin vida, pero deseaba hacerlo, al final solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que los pasos ritmicos de Voldemort se dejarán de oir.

Inseguros se acercaron hasta el cuerpo en el suelo, vigilantes ante una posible trampa notando que los profundos ojos negros le seguimiento con dificultad y los labios parecían moverse, intentaba hablar y ellos no le ignorarian. Corrió hasta sentarse junto a Snape y con fuerza intento presionar la herida y detener el sangrado logrando solo llenar sus manos de tibia sangre.

-Tomalas Potter -El susurro le llegó claro así fuera débil y miro a Hermione con insistencia pidiendo algún frasco intentando tomar las lágrimas que señalaba Snape sin fuerza - Tienes los ojos de tu madre

Desconcertado noto como los profundos ojos negros se cerraban y el cuerpo caía laxo, sin vida, frío y con la primera pequeña sonrisa sincera que vería en el rostro de su antiguo profesor.

\- Harry, no podíamos evitarlo - Escucho la voz de Hermione romper el tenso silencio y se levantó del suelo lentamente mirando el frasco en sus manos, eran recuerdos, los últimos y algo le decía que debía verlos.

-Necesito ir a la oficina del director - y ante la sorpresa de sus amigos salio corriendo hacia el castillo sin parar, sosteniendo el frasco en sus manos con fuerza y decisión, debía hacerlo.

\--

Miro el pensadero frente a el y abriendo el pequeño frasco derramó las lágrimas dentro de el mirando como hilos negros bailaban en el líquido plata hasta que entro a este con un suspiro.

La primera imagen era dos niños en un gran prado, bajo un árbol mostrando uno a otro su magia, su madre y el que debería ser Snape.

El segundo recuerdo, era un fondo con gritos y luego el llanto de un bebé, vio a Lucius Malfoy salir alegre de una habitación, con el cabello desordenado y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Draco Malfoy, Snape lo miraba con adoración.

El tercer recuerdo, la selección, Un fuerte grito para Gryffindor y una pequeña pelirroja de ojos esmeralda correr lejos de Snape.

Solo era el Cuarto y ya se sentía mareado. Un pequeño rubio con un traje de marinero corría a los brazos de Snape y este lo cargaba con una sonrisa mientras recibía un beso del pequeño niño tras otro en las mejillas.

Quinto y ya estaba dudando de querer ver más. Un niño muy parecido a el pero con ojos avellana y otro que debería de ser su padrino empujan a un chico de Slytherin tirando sus libros y riendo.

Sexto, Draco Malfoy sonriendo nerviosos a Snape antes de sentarse en la butaca en medio el gran comedor, "Slytherin" grito el sombrero con fuerza y el pequeño rubio caminaba con fingida calma hasta la mesa envuelta en vitoreos logrando sentarse en esta y lanzando una pequeña sonrisa al que sería ahora su profesor.

El siguiente, ya perdía la cuenta. Snape rogando a Dumbledore protección, no para el, para su madre.

Draco Malfoy con su túnica de Hogwarts y un colorido botón de "Potter Apesta" se acerca a Snape y con timidez le da un beso, la separación y el abrazo.

Una aparición en un oscuro callejón, una fría caminata hasta una destruida casa, una puerta destruida, el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre en el suelo, lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de una pelirroja con sus ojos esmeralda ya sin brillo y al final, un bebé llorando con una cicatriz en la frente.

Draco Malfoy con un oscuro traje recibía al profesor y sin dudar besaba con calma sus labios, una pequeña cena para dos y un hermoso anillo en forma de serpiente. "¡Si! claro que sí" un beso y en medio de esa oscura habitación una gran cama.

Dumbledore en su oficina, manejando su muerte como si fuera solo un juego de ajedrez, un ciervo plateado y una revelación.

Draco Malfoy llorando en los brazos de Snape que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño zapatito de bebé mirándolo sin ver.

Salio del pensadero con la respiración agitada, todo daba vueltas y el agarre de su varita se hizo débil, debía morir.

\--

La guerra había terminado, los mortifagos

huian y los ganadores lloraba a sus muertos, se escuchaban desde pequeñas risas hasta los más fuertes lamentos. Fred había muerto, Remus, Thonks, Dumbledore, Dobby, Sirius, sus padres ... Snape.

Los Malfoy estaban juntos, en un rincón entre una de las grandes mesas y la pared, aún con toda la suciedad y sangre que predominan en el paisaje se veian, "De alcurnia"

Recordó a Malfoy, no solo al que había sido con el, su rescate y ayuda, su amor.

Ya entendía porque Snape le había mostrado aquellos recuerdos, era su familia, ambos, y pedía que les cuidara.

Si ese era el precio por la victoria daría todo de si para lograrlo.

Draco, miraba la puerta con insistencia, esperando algo, a alguien. Aún no lo sabía, se notaba, pero no sabía como debía decirle.

-"Si, se que nadie debería de saberlo pero, tu esposo murió" o "Snape murió y no hice nada para ayudarle" quizá un "Tu bebé y tu se quedarán si magia, ¿Por que preguntas?...si el otro padre murió, si Snape"

Se golpeaba mentalmente con cada idea idiota y se acercaba lentamente hasta los rubios, debía hacerlo lo sabía, pero el problema era el como hacerlo. Al final todo fue más sencillo, cuando su mirada y la del menor de los Malfoy se conecto dejo a este entrar en su mente, este lo miraba sin ver y el sólo veía como los ojos plata se volvían cristalinos, las lágrimas caían.Sólo se dejo caer ahí, a mitad del camino cerrando los ojos, cansado.

Un adulto de largos y rubios cabellos llegó a la estación acompañado de un joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos plata, era su último año en Hogwarts, el único lugar donde podía hablar con su padre, aunque fuera solo a través de un viejo retrato en la oficina de la directora.

Sabía que su padre había hecho lo mejor que pudo, solo y con la carga del pesado apellido Malfoy en su espalda, pero estaban juntos.

Vio llegar a Ted, su compañero que saludo a su padre con un emocionante "¡Hola tío Draco!" logrando solo que su padre frunciendo un poco el ceño. Tras Ted, el señor Potter, esposa e hijos, un pequeño intercambio de miradas, un cansado plata contra un reluciente esmeralda, un

ademán como saludo, el sonido de la locomotora.


End file.
